Dark Romance
by Arava Shieru
Summary: Day into night. Sugar into salt. Dark blue into gold. I will be your love forever. ClaudeAlois onsehot


**Diclaimer:** Yana Toboso

**Warning:** Shonen-ai. ClaudeAlois ONESHOT. Spoiler for Kuroshitsuji 2 episode 1

**Rated:** T+

**Summary:** Day into night. Sugar into salt. Dark blue into gold. I will be your love forever. ClaudeAlois oneshot

Saya jarang banget nih buat fanfic lagi. Akhirnya bisa buat Alois X Claude juga. Ini ngambil latar pas episode 1 aja, soalnya saya belom terlalu tahu soal kuroshitsuji 2. Maklumin ya. Gomen kalo ada miss typo. Oke, let's start the story. Selamat membaca!

**Dark Romance**

_Day into night_

_Sugar into salt_

_Dark blue into gold_

_In this case I shall dye gold in black_

PRANG

Sang Tuan Muda berambut pirang itu berteriak. Mansionnya kini diselimuti kegelapan. Lilin berbalut kaca di rumahnya itu mati lantaran butler keluarga Phantomhive bernama Sebastian telah membuat suasana di sana hancur, kacau balau.

"_It's dark.._. Aku takut, Claude..."

Alois Trancy menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. "Cahaya," dengan satu perintah yang jelas dari Claude Faustus, Hannah dan ketiga pelayan setia Trancy berkumpul dengan memegang lilin. "Haa... Haa..." Alois bernafas dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Perasaanya takut, dicampur dengan perasaan lelah setelah mengejar Sebastian dibantu dengan butler setianya itu.

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar lagi. Mata biru muda milik Alois terbuka lebar. Ya, ia sungguh terkejut. Butler setia milik keluarga Phantomhive itu pasti telah berhasil kabur lewat jendela. Seorang iblis pasti mampu melakukan itu. "Cepat! Tangkap orang itu!" Perintah Alois, ia masih terduduk di lantai. Dahinya mengernyit, ia sungguh ingin berhasil menangkap orang itu. _Apalagi ia sudah merebut cincin Phantomhive dari tanganku._

Para pelayan di kediaman Trancy pun bergegas cepat-cepat berlari, mencoba untuk menyusul Sebastian dengan kecepatan penuh. Saat Claude baru melangkah beberapa kali, tuannya langsung menangkap kakinya dan menahannya. "_Not you, Claude! _Tetaplah di sini! Jangan pergi! Jangan!" Alois mengguncang-guncangkan kaki panjang milik Claude. Menunjukkan seberapa tidak inginnya ia ditinggalkan saat itu.

"Tapi~"

Claude tergerak. Ketika ia menghadap, melihat ke wajah tuannya itu, ia merasa _sedikit _kasihan. Alois menatap ke dalam mata emas milik Claude dengan sungguh-sungguh, tatapan yang sungguh dalam. Beberapa lama kemudian, Alois menunduk, merenggangkan tangannya dan turun.

Ia sempat teringat terakhir kali dirinya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia sayangi. Ia memejamkan matanya. _Don't leave me alone, please. _Tunggu. Orang ia sayangi? Apakah Claude termasuk orang yang ia sayangi? Benarkah? Apa ia menyayangi Claude lebih dari sekedar pelayan setianya?

"Claude..."

Alois kembali membuka matanya. Mata biru cemerlang. Air mata mengalir dengan pelan, turun dari matanya, ke pipinya dan menyentuh lantai.

"Tuan..." Claude sudah sempurna. Seluruh hatinya kini tergerak. Tubuhnya menunduk, menyesuaikan diri dengan Alois yang masih terduduk. "_I will always stay by our side_,"

Sementara dahi Alois masih mengernyit. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Claude meraih tangan kecil master-nya itu dan memegangnya, mengangkatnya sehingga sejajar. Wajahnya perlahan mendekat. Hingga ia dapat merasakan hangatnya nafas sang pemimpin keluarga Trancy. Suasana dingin malam dan gelap pekat tak mampu mengalahkan mereka berdua.

"_Day and night. Sugar and salt. Living and the dead. The impure and the pure._"

"Ti-tidak!"

Alois menghentikan genggaman tangan mereka. Ia melepasnya dan mencoba menghindar dari pandangan butler-nya itu. "Benar yang ia –Sebastian—katakan. Aku hanyalah seorang bocah..." Kembali air matanya membasahi wajah Alois. Tak kalah, Claude masih berusaha menghiburnya. Kedua tangan iblis bermata emas itu meraih wajah Alois dan menegakannya, sehingga mata mereka dapat bertemu. Saling menatap dengan hangat.

"Tuan, _ I'm your loyal slave. _Saya akan selalu ada untuk anda. Sampai akhir, Tuan." Pada akhirnya usaha Claude berhasil. Air mata Alois berhenti mengalir. Alois mengerjapkan matanya sejenak.

"Ya, selamanya."

Ini luar biasa. Sungguh bukan Claude yang biasa. Saat ini senyuman tipis –sangat tipis—terlihat di bibir dingin Claude. Bukankah aneh melihat butler yang selalu cemberut ini tersenyum? Ya, ini pasti karena Alois, Alois Trancy.

Semburat rona merah muncul di wajah Alois. Alois tertunduk malu.

"Anda segalanya."

_Benar, Alois. Inilah takdirmu. Takdir milikmu. Tak bisa dipungkiri, orang yang berada di hadapanmu ini adalah belahan jiwamu. Ia akan selamanya ada di sisimu. Dan fakta yang akan terus ada, kau menyayanginya. Kau sungguh menyayanginya. Bagimu, ialah segalanya._

Claude mendekatkan wajahnya, lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Ia membelokkan wajahnya. _Benar, Claude. Inilah takdir milikmu. Kau menginginkan dia lebih dari sekedar mangsamu. Kau bukan hanya menginginkan jiwanya. Namun semua yang ada dalam dirinya. Ialah cinta milikmu, Claude._

Dengan perlahan Alois menutup matanya. Claude tahu bahwa tuannya mengerti.

"NG..."

Bibir dingin Claude menyentuh milik Alois dengan lembut. Melumatnya dalam ciuman yang dalam. Alois yang masih belum cukup umur itu pasti belum terlalu tahu akan apa yang disebut dengan ciuman.

Lidah panjang milik Claude menyusup masuk ke dalam mulut tuannya tersebut dengan cepat, bahkan tanpa disadari oleh Alois itu sendiri. Lidahnya yang panjang menelusuri titik demi titik dalam mulut Alois. Sebaliknya, lidah milik Alois yang pendek dan kurang mampu menyesuaikan Claude hanya bisa bertahan, menerima _serangan _demi serangan yang diberikan butler-nya itu. Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Alois tanpa disadari olehnya.

Tangan Alois menggenggam dengan erat jas Claude.

Claude dengan segera mengerti bahwa tuannya itu sudah tidak tahan untuk melakukannya lebih lama lagi. Setelah Claude melepas ciumannya, saliva miliknya yang sudah dioper ke dalam mulut Alois menetes, mengalir dengan perlahan.

"Claude, jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku. INI PERINTAH."

Claude terdiam. Ia masih menatap wajah imut milik Alois. Seketika senyuman tipis yang sangaaat tipis kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Ia meraih tubuh mungil Alois dan memeluknya dengan erat. 3 patah kata terlontar dari mulutnya, sekaligus mengakhiri malam itu.

"Yes, Your Highness..."

**ooOOoo**

Huffh... Cukup cepat nih bikin fanfic satu ini!

Umh, ga sampe 2 jam lah pastinya!

Alhamdulilah deh :D

Author: Claude senyumannya kuereeen deehhh! Coba kau senyuman beneran tuh! Pasti jadi guanteng kayak Sebastian! WUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Claude: Maaf, tapi saya hanya akan tersenyum jika diperintahkan oleh Tuan Muda.

Alois: *blush*

Author: Iiih, Alois sensi deh, baru digituin doang *ngeledek*

Ciel: Hoo.. Fanfic baru rupanya.

Author: Iya donggg adikku yang maniss! (sejak kapan Ciel jadi adik Author?)

Sebastian: Saya dibilang ganteng! Author, kali-kali bikin fanfic tentang saya dan tuan muda, dong...

Author: Sipp! Tunggu aja lanjutan dari It's Obvious karya Natsu-chan!

Ciel: *blush* Sembarangan kau Sebastian!

Author: Hohoho, adikku yang manis kok ikut-ikutan sensi sih! Alois jugaa...

Alois: *nancepin piso ke kepala Author*

Ciel: *nembak Author pake basoka-nya Bard*

Author: _Hancur sayaaa!_

Sebastian: Yah biarkan sajalah mereka ribut...

Claude: Ya, benar.

Sebastian & Claude: Yang penting jangan lupa review, ya!


End file.
